The Stolen Son
by Doctorpotterhetaliafan35
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was the weak son and only heir of the powerful Master of all Angels. However, his passive life is changed forever when he is taken hostage by a demon. Arthur escapes with a split soul, and is soon exiled to Earth. There, his ONLY mission is to eradicate all demons and seek revenge. That is, until he met Alice. Dark!Angel!UKxFem!UK. Human world, human names.


**Hello!**

**Here's my Dark Angel England Fanfic. Yes, I am continuing my other story; this on will be a side project. I will try to update both monthly-ish.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

A dense air seemed to fill his mind with the aching feeling of impending doom.  
Undoubtedly, something was wrong.

Very wrong.

His body ached all over as he groggily started to awake. The first thing that hit him was the smell of moss and decaying wood. The ever present scent of ozone indicated that he was on a cloud.

Cloud.

That word seemed to carry some sort of significance to him. But at the moment his head was pounding hard, attempting to break his skull.

He groaned as he tried to get up, attempting to stand. But his legs seemed to be stuck to the floor, restrained

Restrained?

He lifted a heavy eyelid and looked down. He was kneeling on a dusty stone floor, his legs were chained to the floor. His green eyes snapped open as he began to assess the situation. He was definitely not home and wherever he was, they didn't want him to leave. He tried reaching a hand to his legs, to find that his hands didn't move. His eyes darted to his hands, to notice that they were chained to opposite beams, putting him into a spread eagle position. His heart started beating faster. His muscles strained against the iron, rewarding him with nothing but sore arms. Panicked, his wings started to flutter around. He twisted his neck to check on his angel wings that usually shone bright white, now a dirty gray. Blinking in the dim light, his eyes now searched the room for anything that seemed familiar. His head throbbed, from what, he didn't know. But whatever it was, he thought, it was quite a hit. It left him temporarily disorientated, making this situation even more confusing. The atmosphere of the room sent chills down his back.

A small breeze pass through the room, making him realize that he was not wearing a shirt, making him shiver even more. He caught sight of a black smudge was on his left shoulder blade. Craning his neck, he was able to fully see what appeared to be a tattoo of wings and a halo. It looked like a symbol for something. Or a coat of arms.

He gasped, his pupils widening in fear and realization.

Then, the memories flooded back fast making his head spin even more.

His name...

Arthur Kirkland, the son of the Master Angel, ruler of the Winged Forces. They lived on clouds and in castles, watching from above. The Master was a powerful ruler, he ruled over all, with many enemies and subjects. Arthur was the first male angel in his family, thrusting him into the first for the throne. He was supposed to be powerful.

But...Arthur's head drooped. He wasn't. They were about to start his training. When..

The memory flashed through his mind painfully causing him to gasp in pain.

The raid.

There was a demon raid close to the kingdom. As their sworn enemy, it was their duty to eliminate their threats to the angels and the humans. All the elite forces were called including a large portion of his kingdom. But Arthur was told to stay in the castle. He remembered...

The hands.

The voice.

Those cold hands that grabbed him from behind, pinning him down in moments, threatening to cut his wings off. Arthur moved a wing instinctively and winced. They must have made a nick. A warm liquid started to slide down his neck, and around his eyebrows. He didn't need proof to know it was blood. It might have been the cold, but something else made the hairs on his neck stand still.

He painfully remembered to the blow to the head ,the shackles preventing him from rubbing all his pains away. The angel felt exposed, and alone.

Arthur felt fear, with his head pounding away. But he felt a more overwhelming feeling : shame. Had he trained earlier and practiced, there would be no way he would have gotten caught. He thought bitterly, If only I was stronger. This would have never happened.

Another question seemed to bother him, penetrating his foggy mind : If he was captured by the demon then where is it?

Suddenly a creaking noise filled the room breaking the silent air. Instantly Arthur froze, his back arching. The temperature dropped, making his breaths come out in fog. He could feel the cold wrap around him, enveloping him in a icy grip. The sudden chill was the least of his worries as he realized their source.

The demon.

Arthur nervously folded his wings, ignoring the dull pain coming from them. His arms and legs strained against the bonds in a fruitless attempt to break free.

A serpentine voice called out, " I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Arthur froze, feeling his heart thump wildly against his ribs, reopening newly found wounds on his bare chest. His voice was barely a whisper. " Who-Who are you? What did you do to me? Why-"

The voice called out," So many questions, so little time, my little angel. Soon your existence will merely be a memory and a step closer to the Master."

Arthur swallowed hard, his heart seemed to stop. " Y-You killed my father?"

It's voice seemed to grin. " Not yet, but the same cannot be said for the rest of your family."

He couldn't hold back a whimper of pain as he tried to distance himself from the demon.

Arthur's green eyes blurred, his heart aching " What did-"

A talon came into light. " I would love to chat more but I was told never to play with my food." The voice purred. " Even when I am extremely surprised at how easy it was."

Arthur's chest began to hurt, leaving him with no response. The demon continued icily. " But don't worry. I've heard it's painless." He paused. " For me." The voice chuckled darkly. A large talon reached up to Arthur's throat, forcing him to stretch his neck back. " I've heard of the pain when I rip the soul out of your body." He pause thoughtfully." It's almost like drinking out a straw for me."

Arthur started breathing in large gasps, frantically struggling against the chains. The voice was almost pouty. " Aww now why the struggle? I hate it when meals get feisty. But as much as you can try you can't break soul chains. It takes powers beyond anyone, especially you." He scoffed.

Suddenly he neared into Arthur's face, causing him to whimper. The angel fearfully raised his eyes to meet him, but only to see nothing, like the demon itself was darkness. The talon was still held at the ti[ of his chin, cutting it slightly. The snakelike voice whispered into his ears, sending tremors down Arthur's body. " The demons are rising, angel and with your kind out of the way, there would be none to stop us." With one last whisper he placed another talon in the center Arthur's chest.

" Goodbye, Arthur."

He drove the talon a little into his chest. A small pain radiated from the wound but not in comparison to the damage being done by the demon.

Pain.

Unbearable pain.

It was as if someone was pulling on a bone placed square in your heart, ripping through anything. All your memories, thoughts, feelings, dreams, hopes, desires are flashing through your head, coupled with the pain of being dismembered alive. Arthur screamed, writhing in pain, unable to withstand the agony shocking his entire body. Every scream and gasp made the demon drive his talon a little deeper into his chest, erupting in a fresh wave of pure pain. The room began to pulse and spin, Arthur's wings opened to its full extent. A horrid musky smell hit Arthur's nose. It took a moment for him to realize it was his flesh burning. His tortured screams seemed to never end.

But yet Arthur held on, his body wracked with pain, every inch deeper the talon went, a strong wave of pain exploded in every nerve. However the core instinct that is ever present in any species, bled through Arthur's mind, chanted ceaselessly : I don't want to die. His emerald eyes started to sag, the temptation to close them , was overpowering. But still the very core of his self continued to fight.

I don't want to die.

Suddenly a piercing shock hit him right in the middle of his chest, making his arch back, his wings splayed. Arthur gasped , his fingers outstretched in the sudden pain. A sickening ripping sound was heard over the screaming which could only be described as burning in the hottest flame and drowning in the coldest water. It literally felt like he was being split in two. Arthur felt his vision slip. This is it, he thought numbly.

But instead of everything fading away, everything seemed to get brighter and sharper. Arthur's eyes were clenched shut, his arms still straining against the chains. The strangest feeling overcame Arthur. The left side of his body was icy cold while the right side felt like it was melting. Am I dying? He thought a little confused.

His eyes began to burn, feeling like someone stuffed coals under his lids. He gasped loudly, his eyes snapped open. In that moment it was like he was awake. Not just that he became more alert, but that every nerve, every cell in his body seemed to explode causing him to feel, see, hear, touch everything in intense clarity.

What is happening? he thought confused. I'm supposed to be dead.

The burning sensation never left, it got stronger. A strange voice kept whispering Get up. Get up.

In this state of extremes, he followed the voice. He stood up. He heard a shocked squeak from the demon.

He also heard the chains rip.

But his mind was racing, Arthur no longer knew what he was doing, his arms snapping the chains off the walls, his burning eyes focused on the devil in front of him. The demon retreating and shrieking "No! That not possible!"

Arthur's mind was hazy, everything in his vision turned a ugly red. Everything seemed far away like he was standing at the end of the tunnel looking in. He was aware that he was now standing but it was like he was the last to know. He was receiving information choppily, making it so that he was thinking in fragments. The strange voice rang through his mind Kill him. Kill him.

Arthur obeyed. Almost mechanically, he crouched, an obsidian black sword materializing in his hand, his wings on full display. Arthur watched all this as a spectator in his own body, with almost no control. The demon flew out the door, Arthur expertly flung the sword, barely missing the demons head with centimeters. The voice pushed itself into Arthur's voice, snarling animalistic. " I WILL FIND YOU ! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

A cerebral boom in Arthur's head brought him to his knees, dropping the sword to the floor, staring at his hands horrified. He had no idea about what just happened.. He had never held a sword in his life or even fought. One moment he was seconds from death and the next, he freed himself the chains and attacked the demon.

Something was wrong

Very wrong.

Although Arthur was alone, something in his mind told him that he wasn't. There was something in his mind that wasn't there before. He was confused yes, but a large portion of his mind was extremely pleased and happy. Which further intensified Arhtur's huge migraine. The burning and coldness had died down, leaving Arthur's battered body with its confused thoughts. Everything about this moment made no sense. The only thing that reminding him that it wasn't a dream was the hole in his chest still seeping blood and red kept flashing everywhere. There was blood everywhere. He thought drowsily, Is that coming from me?

A loud boom was heard above Arthur's sweaty blond hair. Instinctively he raised his arms and wings over his head. His midnight black wings. He stared in shock at his wings. As he rose a shaky hand to touch them a loud crash sounded outside the room. He rose cautiously, his right hand seemed to twitch, clenching and unclenching.

The door burst open, the door flying off the hinges. Two angel guards ran into the room holding a Golden Spear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had a flicker of remembrance. Yet when he saw them, his body naturally slid into a crouch, poised to spring, the sword sliding naturally into his hand. A wicked smile rose to his lips, to the horror of Arthur, the backseat driver in his own body. The guards rose their weapons. " By the kingdom of the Winged, you, demon, are hereby arrested for crimes against the throne and peace."

Arthur struggled to regain control of his body from the mysterious voice. But it seemed to have a strong grip on him. A last push and Arthur was thrust into in the driver seat. As he did so, he jerked up, dropping the sword, hands placed above his head. He stood, shocked at the guards. Everyone knew who Arthur was, he was one of the Royal Wings. He chuckled nervously, shaking off the scary grin he had one before. " What-Me?! The demon?! I am not a demon you can't just-"

The guards surrounded him, " We can make this easy but we won't hesitate to kill you demon."

Arthur grit his teeth, his eyes burning again. The icy voice pushed its way into Arthur's voice. He snarled

" ."

Arthur had to bite down on his lips to keep from speaking. Whatever that voice was, it was trying to get him killed. One guard snarled, started forward, intending to kill, but the other stopped him.

" No! The boss needs all demons caught after the raid to be trialed and captured. "

The angry guard growled and glared at Arthur who was trying to stop the urge to stick his tongue out.

" Alright. You get off easy this time, devil." He spat the last word. Before he knew what was happening he found himself in yet another set of chains. The angels grabbed him roughly from the arms and dragged him from the room. They also put a blindfold covering his burning eyes, everything still red. Arthur's head began to throb again, the new wounds began to bleed. They led him somewhere Arthur couldn't see. They threw him into what he guessed was a container. He hit the floor on his hands and knees. He found that the blindfold was off, but in the darkness it wouldn't help. But as Arthur's eyes adjusted he found he had acquired a new skill. His eyes seemed to see perfectly fine in the dark. Weary, worn out and bleeding, Arthur crawled over to the corner of the boxlike thing and leaned on it. He stared at his hands again, a little afraid. Arthur could rip through chains easily and that scared him. All his life he longed to be strong. But now that he was, it frightened him. All the damage it could do. Finally his tired body allowed him to drift off into a troubled sleep. While inside his body, changes where being made to his very soul. It wasn't a whole soul.

It was split one.


End file.
